1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimping terminal in which a contact plate is interposed in an inside of a pair of crimping pieces corresponding to aluminum electric wire or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 shows an embodiment of a conventional crimping terminal (See Patent Document 1).
A crimping terminal 61 respectively has a male tab at a tip end thereof (not shown) and a tubular electric wire crimping part 62 at a base end thereof. An aluminum electric wire (covered electric wire of which core wire is made of aluminum or aluminum alloy) 64 is crimped at the electric wire crimping part 62. Flange-shaped swaged parts 63 are projected from right and left sides of the crimping terminal 61.
FIG. 11 shows another embodiment of the conventional crimping terminal (See Patent Document 2).
A crimping terminal 65 is used for crimping a cable 66 which is a battery charger cable of a vehicle. The crimping terminal 65 includes a strip 68 raised from a bottom plate 67, and a crimping part 69. A covered electric wire 66 is inserted into the crimping part 69, and the strip 68 is inserted into core wires of the covered electric wire 66. Then, the crimping part 69 is crimped. Thus, it is unnecessary to strip the covered electric wire 66. An embodiment in which a pin instead of the strip 68 is inserted is described in Patent Document 3.
FIG. 12 shows the other embodiment of the conventional crimping terminal (See Patent Document 4).
A crimping terminal 70 includes a crimping part 71 and a level strip 72 disposed at middle in a height direction in the crimping part 71 and integrated with the crimping part 71. Serrations (a plurality of grooves) 73, 74 are formed on front and rear surfaces of the strip 72 and on an inner wall of the crimping part 71. Respective core wires of two covered electric wires (not shown) are inserted into parts above and below the strip 72, and crimped at the crimping part 71. Then, serrations 72, 73 cut into the core wires to remove oxide films of the core wires.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-73491 (FIG. 4)
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Utility Model Application No. S50-52490 (FIG. 2)
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Published Patent Application No. S62-147669 (FIG. 1)
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Published Patent Application No. H05-152011 (FIG. 8)
However, in the conventional crimping terminal shown in FIG. 12, for example, when a single aluminum electric wire is crimped, it is difficult to separate the core wires equally into upper and lower sides of the strip 72, and there is a fear that a gap may be generated between the crimping part 71 and the core wires, or between the strip 72 and the core wires, thereby crimping connectivity may be reduced. The same is true in copper electric wire case instead of the aluminum electric wire. Recently, the demand for the aluminum electric wire has been increasing for weight saving of a wiring harness.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a crimping terminal capable of increasing crimping connectivity by separating smoothly exposed core wires of electric wire into upper and lower sides of a strip which is interposed in a crimping part.